1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring of low frequency magnetic fields within the range of 10 MHz to 300 MHz. More particularly, it relates to a portable probe system for measuring the "H" field.
Microwave energy is finding employment in ever increasing areas, both consumer and industrial. This expanding use has brought into question the effect upon the environment of such energy, and it is important to accurately and reliably detect the extent to which such energy is dissipated. The monitoring of interest, relative to this invention, is the intensity of magnetic field radiation within a particular space or area, without limitation to the polarization of the field in question.